


act

by queensbeklena



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Post Season 4, Smut, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensbeklena/pseuds/queensbeklena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The act resumes at morning. Better make the best of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	act

Stolen glances, a not-so-accidental brushing of the hands, words spoken in quick whispers—this was all they had.

When the sun was up, their lie began. 

Bitter frenemies was all they were. Two girls who took a road trip together—one sans humanity, the other filled with such a desire to fully have it—and parted ways at the end, falling back into old habits of cutting words, smirks, and underneath it all, a common understanding.

They played their part pretending their adventure meant nothing. They played their part so well even Damon, who swore he could smell sex in his car for two weeks after they got back, didn’t say anything.

But when the sun crawled away, the Gilbert house quiet as its residents fell asleep, a certain blonde appeared in Elena’s bed.

Glossy lips brush against slightly chapped ones. Legs tangle between the sheets as clothes hit the hardwood floors.

Rebekah’s fingers grip Elena’s thighs as her hips settle between them. Elena’s nails find purchase in the blonde’s back as Rebekah grinds her hips down.

Rebekah slides down the brunette’s body, her lips grazing against her heated skin. Her fingers trail up the insides of Elena’s thighs, teasing the skin at the junction. Her tongue smooths over the skin just under the waistband of Elena’s panties, causing Elena to whine softly in anticipation.

Elena can feel Rebekah’s smirk against her skin as she takes her time taking off her panties. Elena is just about ready to shove her head down when Rebekah dips her face down and licks along the hood of her clit. Elena’s hips buck, the friction not nearly enough.

"Damn it, Rebekah," Elena hisses. She needs more and she needs it now.

The blonde chuckles and slips one finger inside her. Elena gasps and bucks her hips again, needing the friction. Rebekah pumps her finger while her tongue licks around Elena’s clit. 

Elena’s moans are soon filling the air, Rebekah adding two more fingers. Her tongue casually slides over the bundle of nerves, while her fingers work at a fast pace. Elena’s fingers tangle in Bekah’s blonde hair, her hips bucking to match Rebekah’s pace.

Elena’s thighs begin to twitch, a sign that she’s nearing the edge, so Rebekah begins to suck hard and speed up her fingers.

Elena’s moans increase in volume and she puts a hand over her mouth to quiet them. Neither of them want to wake anyone up.

A curl of the fingers and a hard press of the tongue sends Elena over. Rebekah helps her ride out her climax, slowing down her pace and removing her mouth. A moment later she pulls away and slides back up to kiss Elena. They kiss for a couple minutes before Elena rolls Bekah on her back.

"Your turn," She whispers, her mouth sliding down the older woman’s neck.

They make the most of every night, because they both know, the act resumes at morning.


End file.
